Never forget
by NiamhBF
Summary: This is a story of all of the victors future after the war. Finnick is still alive though. My first attempt at a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the original characters.

Katniss POV

I sit in the window seat of our large house in victors village watching the rainfall. It makes me feel peaceful and calms me down when I start to feel stressed. Peeta walks up from behind me and embraces me. "I just got some bread out of the oven, your favourite." He says with a smile. I take a deep breath in, "It smells amazing peeta, thank you." I stand up and our lips lock, we won't get caught. Willow, Rye, Joseph and Landon won't come home from school for a while yet. After we finally stop kissing, Peeta brings out the freshly buttered bread into the main living room. He knows I love the way the butter melts onto hot bread that melts in your mouth...

About two hours later, our children come bounding through the door soaking wet, it's been raining all day and as soon as Willow and Rory Hawthorne get inside, they sit on the sofa and start snuggling up together. Peeta doesn't like it when they do this because he is very protective of Willow, sometimes I think he's a bit too protective. She is 14 after all, but to Peeta, she will always be his baby girl. The twins Joseph and Landon are nowhere near as peaceful! They come in bounding around the room like a deer chasing it's prey. I step between them, "Calm down you two! You're going to end up knocking over grandmas vase! My mothers vase is one of the few things she still has left from her times in the merchant class of district twelve before the war. It takes pride of place on the beautifully carved solid oak mantle piece. "Sorry mom!" the twins say in unison and instead go up to their rooms to chase each other instead. Rye just sits at the kitchen table looking rather down. "What's up rye?" I say worryingly.

"It doesn't matter..." He replies staring at the table. Something's obviously wrong love," I say now even more worried. I'd usually get Peeta to have these sort of conversations by he had to go to the bakery because he's been closed all day and people like to get fresh bread from him for their dinners round here. Rye doesn't answer so I resolve to talk to him later and carry on making dinner. "Are you planning on staying for dinner Rory?" I called into the living room. "If you don't mind Mrs. Mellark," he calls back. I always tell him to call me Katniss but he's a very respectful boy.

Later, when we are sat round the table eating deer stew, I ask the kids how their days went. Rye just stirs his food around and Rory whispers something in Willows ear that makes her giggle. Peeta immediately starts glaring so I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him to calm down. The twins immediately burst out laughing in unison. It freaks me out sometimes, it's like they have some sort of twin telepathy thing. "Well you two sound like you had a good day! What happened?" I asked curiously.

The twins carry on laughing hysterically, "Mira Smith happened" Landon eventually managed to say between breaths. "What do you mean, Mira Smith happened?" I said even more confused.

"Well, she was asked to stand up on stage in assembly but she got so scared that..." (More hysterical laughter) " She wet herself!" Joseph cried. They both put their heads on the table nearly fainted with all of the laughter! I don't think I will ever understand ten year old boys... "What about you Rye? How was your day?" I asked, attempting to get more out of him than I had earlier but instead of the peaceful response that I usually get, he stood up and started to yell "I told you already! Nothing!" And then he ran up to his room.

"I'll go talk to him." Peeta said. "Thanks," I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Rye POV

My dad knocks softly on my door and says "Can I come in Rye?" I walk over to the door and unlock it but then climb back onto my bed. He tries look at me but I keep my head down. "Rye, can you look at my face please?" Dad says. "I don't want to..." I mumble.

"Rye." my dad persists in a caring voice. I hesitate but then I look up at dad, he sees my black eye, his eyes glaze over and I cry out for mom, because I know that he is having one of his visions. I hear mum running up the stairs and bursting through my bedroom door, but not before my dad throws a chair at me and I am knocked unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

div id=":to" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"Chapter twobr /br / Willows POVbr /br / I hold my little brothers hand tight while I can hear my dad in the basement crying to my mom. Everytime he has one of his flashbacks, he blames himself if someone gets hurt... We are anxiously waiting for grandma everdeen to get here because she is a fully trained doctor. She is training me as well, I hope to help people like she does one day. Just as my grandma walks through the door, Rye wakes up slowly, but despite this, he instantly notices his leg and he cries out in pain! He has definitely broken it, it is twisted the completely wrong way. "Shhh, it's alright, grandmas here now..." I say, stroking his ashy blonde hair and comforting / "It's alright rye," grandma says "you're going to be fine."br / "Gramdma!" I say worryingly, "you really need to look at his leg!" She very gently picks up his leg and tells me to get some morphling out of her bag. She puts it on a drip into Rye's arm and he slowly starts to calm down. When my grandma finishes checking his eye and his head, she comes back to his leg. "Willow, he's quite drowsy now but I still need you to hold him down for me okay." Grandma tells me / I do as she says and she grabs my little brothers leg and manipulates it back into position. I can't stand to watch him in so much pain, but I know it's for the best. Once grandma has manipulated poor little rye's leg, she puts a cast on it and then carries him over to his bed where he stays asleep until /br /br / Katniss's POVbr /br / I watch Rye as my mother teaches him how to walk on crutches. They're not exactly hi-tech, just some hand crafted wooden ones that Peeta used when he first had his leg replacement after our first games, but they'll do. Peeta feels worse than he ever has before. I keep trying to tell him that it's not his fault but he left for the bakery with willow this morning looking the most downcast that I have ever seen him. I'll probably have to go to the apothecary later to get him the medication he needs to take when this happens. When my son gets too tired to walk, I sit him down on the sofa. "Rye, we need to talk." I said "How did you get a black eye in the first place?"br / " Well, we were in history class and there's this new kid at school..." Rye said hesitantlybr / "Go on." I said / "He said that he was related to someone called Cato and that it was your fault he was dead... so he beat me up and he was much stronger than me... So I couldn't fight back..."br / At the first mention of Cato's name,I shed a tear. Hastily wiping it away, I said to my second child "Don't even worry about him, I'll talk to your teacher about it tomorrow ok..." Rye looked at me in concern so I just told my mom that I needed to go out for a bit and she understood straight away. She gave me an understanding nod and with that, I ran out of the house and into the woods, the place where I could find solitude, one of the few places where I felt truly happy...br /br / Rory's POVbr /br / "Hey dad!" I called out as I walked into the house. My dad came into the hall with the most furious look on his face I have ever seen. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" my dad yelled in my face, " Katniss called me, she said you were going to come home because of what happened last night but you never showed up!"br / I wipe the spit from my face and try to explain myself. "I couldn't come home last night dad, Willow needed me!"br / "Why the HELL didn't you call me then?!" My dad bellowed. "Your mother and I have been worried sick! GO UPSTAIRS! You're grounded!"br / "What?! How long for?!" I / "I'll discuss that with your mother later! Now go upstairs!" My father said, trying to suppress his anger. I did as I was told and ended up falling asleep for a while. Having an ex military commander can be scary sometimes, he's so strict!br /br / Gales POVbr /br / When Johanna gets home from work later, I sit down with her and discuss what happened last night. "Gale honey, Rory was comforting his girlfriend! Why should he be punished for that?" Johanna says, trying to reason with / "Johanna, he should have called me, how was I meant to know where he was, he could have died!" I replied / "Gale," Johanna says calmly putting a hand on my shoulder "we're not in the war anymore, you don't need to be so strict with the kids, you know... Just go and tell Rory that he's not in trouble for comforting someone in their hour of need yeah."br / "Fine." I reply. I walk upstairs and into rory's room. " dinner will be ready soon son." There is no reply. "look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, you were just helping someone you love, you're not in trouble."br / "Really?" Rory questions. He reminds me of my brother so / "Yes, really." I reply "why don't you come help me pluck the turkey?"br / "Ok" he says smiling, I feel better now I've said that out /br /br / 2 weeks laterbr /br / Landons POVbr /br / I can't wait to go to district four again! We're going to visit Annie and Finnick and their family. I can't wait to see Tyson again, he's the only one our age in our little sort of group. Apparently we were inseparable since birth according to our parents so I guess that explains a lot. It's a shame Rye won't be able to swim cause of his leg. We all wish dad would stop feeling so bad about it, we all know that it's not his fault he has flashbacks and gets angry. Sometimes he's just too / "Boys!" My mom calls up the stairs "Come on we have to leave in half an hour!"br / "We'll be right down!" I reply "Come on Joseph, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get to go to the ocean!" I put my cell phone into the front of my rucksack and run downstairs, with Joseph not far behind me. When I get downstairs I see that my sister has packed a massive suitcase. "You do realise Rory's coming with us right? You can let him out of the suitcase now!" I joke. Everyone / "A girl needs choice Landon! Unlike you, I actually wear more than one set of clothes!" Willow / "Come on, come on! We'll miss the train if we're not careful!" My mum says rushing us out of the house. We meet the Hawthornes at the train station and it looks like we arrived just on time because as soon as we greet each other, the train is pulling / "That was always you Catnip, late for everything!" Gale joked, Catnip was a nickname that Gale gave to my mother when they were teenagers and they'd just met. Something about a cat following mum and Gale not hearing her name right. "I bagsi this room!" Pointing to one just to the right of the train / "Oh no you don't Landon! That is for me and your mother." Dad says after stepping onto the / "But dad it's got a water bed!" I / "Exactly..." Dad replied giving my mom a / "Never changed..." I hear Haymitch mutter behind / Suddenly I hear Joseph shouting me and he has found the best room ever!br /br / We arrive in district four early in the morning and we are greeted by the Odairs- Finnick, Annie, Finnick jr, Tyson and Cressida. "Tyson!" I shout, Joseph and I run up to him and we fist bump while the girls all squeal because they are so happy to see each other and Rory, Rye and Finn all start immediately talking about the beach. "Which girl do you think has the loudest squealy sort of noise?" I ask Tyson and / "Definitely Rory's twin sisters, Annie and Maggie" We all say in unison. Then we all start laughing and head off in the direction of the Odairs massive house with our /br / Finns POVbr /br / Me, Rory and Tyson are all just sitting in my room getting ready to go surfing, well me and Rory are, Rye's just gonna watch from the beach because of his leg... "Hey Rye, aren't you gonna be bored not being able to swim and all that?" I / "Nah, I'll help my dad with the barbecue instead, it'll give me a chance to talk to him about what happened, he still thinks it's his fault, I hate seeing him this stressed..." Rye / "Yh, my parents don't talk much about the past but I know that my dad went a bit mental second games cause my mom was captured by the Capitol..." I / "On a lighter note!" Rory said loudly, breaking the awkward silence "I'm ready, so let's go to the beach!"  
>div class="yj6qo" div  
>div class="adL"br br /div  
>div  
>div id=":117" class="ii gt undefined" style="display: none;" div  
>div class="hi" div  
>div class="ajx" div  
>div class="gA gt acV"<br>div class="gB xu"  
>table id=":107" class="cf gz ac0" cellpadding="0"<br>tbody  
>tr<br>td  
>div class="cKWzSc mD" tabindex="0"span class="mG"span style="font-size: small;" span/span/div  
>td  
>td td  
>td<br>div class="XymfBd mD" tabindex="0"span style="font-size: small;" /span/div  
>td  
>td td  
>td class="io" td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table  
>div class="ip iq"<br>div id=":ry"  
>table class="cf FVrZGe"<br>tbody  
>tr<br>td class="amq" /td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Willow's POV

We get to the beach and I instantly head to the water with Finn and Rory and start swimming. It's my favourite thing to do when we come to district four and my mom taught me to swim when I was younger in a lake deep in the woods. There is a single concrete house there and my mothers eyes always well up with tears when we go in there to light the fire after we've gone fishing or swimming. I don't know why, she doesn't tell me or my brothers anything about her past really. On that note, my dad doesn't either. I'm not stupid, I know something went on, something that seriously changed their lives. Well, I know they were in The Hunger Games because we learnt about it in history at school and my parents names come up frequently, but it doesn't go into detail about it until we're 17 and I don't think my parents will let me learn history then unless they decide that they are okay with me knowing about it all... I'm soon distracted from these thoughts though by some hands grabbing me from behind and a splash of water in my face. "Rory!" I giggle. I'm met with a reply of "What? I didn't splash you, Finn did!" from Rory. I giggle again and lean round to give him a kiss. I love the feel of his soft lips on mine, he makes me feel safe, like no one could ever hurt me. Apart from my parents, he's one of the only people who makes me feel like that...

When we get out of the water, my dad's face says it all. Even though we've been dating for almost a year now, mine and Rory's relationship is still a major problem for my dad. He's looking angry but he's distracted with Rye at the moment so I lay down on the beach and watch Rory as he plays volleyball with Finn. " so, what do you like most about Rory?" Cressida says from behind. I jump a little. "I don't know really," I reply "He's just so easy to talk to and he's always there for me... Plus he has great abs." Cressida giggles. "Do you want to go play volleyball with them?" She asks. "Sure!" I reply.

"Great!" Cressida says "It'll give me a chance to stare at Rory's abs!" We both run off laughing our heads off and leave Annie and Maggie to sunbathe.

Rye's POV

As I watch Willow and Cressida run off, I decide to ask my dad about his flashback. "Dad, you know it's not your fault that you attacked me right?"

Dad stops flipping the burgers and let's out a long sigh and said "Rye, of course it is..."

"No, it's not dad! I don't know why you have these flashbacks but I know it's not your fault! And that means it's not your fault that you attacked me!" I cry. My mum can see that I'm getting upset and excuses herself from Annie and Johanna to walk over to me and dad. "Peeta," she says calmly, "he's right you know. Your life changed forever when they did that to you and nothing is going to change that. But it's not your fault! Come on, let's go back to the house and talk about this, yeah?"

My dad walks away subdued so Gale and Finnick take over the barbecue. I want to help but now a few questions are troubling me again that I desperately want to know the answers to. Who's they? And what did they do to my dad?

Rory's POV

"Looks like lunch is ready." I tell my friends. My dad says my sense of smell is amazing-something that comes in handy when he takes me hunting. We have enough food but my dad still loves to hunt, it's one of his favourite past times. He told me that he used to go hunting with Katniss when they were younger. When he met her in the woods that used to be forbidden to enter, mine and Willows grandfathers had just been killed in a mine explosion and my dad had to feed his family at the age of just 14. Katniss was 11 and her mother was still grieving so my dad taught her more about hunting and they soon became more than just hunting partners, they became best friends. Finn knows about my hunting skills but he's a joker and says I can just smell food because I'm greedy-which is probably part of the reason, I could eat a whole turkey, my dads specialty, for dinner if I wanted to.

When we get back to where the adults are, I sit round the table with my arm round Willow and dig in to my steak. I whisper in her ear "Do you want to sneak off after lunch so we can be on our own? Finn knows somewhere we can go..."

"Sure," she whispers back flirtily "Where do you have in mind?"

"It's an island about ten minutes away, Finn says we can take his jet ski." I reply.

"Ok then, I'll go get my stuff" she says while getting down from the bar stool she was sitting on.

Joseph's POV

"How many chips do you think I can fit in my mouth at once?" I asked Landon and Tyson.

"I dunno but it'd be awesome to see!" Tyson says, "Come on!" He grabs the plate of chips and pours half of them onto my plate. I start stuffing chips into my mouth and in about a minute, there are many chips hanging out of my mouth and Gale dragging me by my collar towards the bin.

"Spit them out Joseph." He says with a sigh. I do so willingly and spot Landon and Tyson trying to stifle their hysterics as I walk back over to them.

" Man, Gales such a fun killer!" Tyson moans, but he soon shuts up when we hear Gale shout from the barbecue " I heard that Tyson! And so did your dad!"

Tyson just collapses onto the table and it's my turn to go into hysterics. Gale hates us wasting food because he knows what it's like to be starving. He doesn't like to talk much about his past. He always gets close to tears if he does, especially when he's with his brothers and sister. Rory mentioned something about Gale having to feed his family when he was younger or something like that...

Finnick's POV

"Gale, where's Rory?"

"Probably with Finn somewhere, why?" Gale replies.

"Just cause I haven't seen Finn, Rory or Willow for around two hours or so now." I say casually, "Wait, Finn knows an island, he might have gone there."

"If he has and he's taken those two with him, I'm gonna kill him..." Gale says through gritted teeth, "No offence."

"Doesn't matter," I laugh, "I would too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rory's POV

We pulled up to the small island after about an hour. "Willow, you can let go of me now!" I say, turning around and laughing, "We're here."  
>She opens her eyes and let's out a sigh of relief. Finn is already running around on the secluded paradise and shouting for us to hurry up. So we jump off the jet ski and onto the hot sand following Finn through the palm trees to a small hut next to a pool of shimmering, clear blue water. "You'll find everything you need in that hut," Finn says, "People come here practically every day and they always leave stuff behind. I'm gonna swim back so the adults don't get even more suspicious, we've already been gone for at least a couple of hours."<br>Fin heads in the direction of the water so me and willow take a look at the hut. Finn was right, there's everything in here, including tv's! And I mean proper tv's, not the transparent ones they used to have when dad was younger, not that he could afford a good one anyway. He was extremely poor before he became famous in the war. "What are you thinking about now?" Willow asks.  
>"Oh nothing," I reply "Its just nice to be alone for once, no one watching us all the time, you know?"<br>"Yeah, I know..." She says dreamily " So what do you want to do?"  
>"Just sit here, anytime spent with you is as valuable to me as a gold bar willow..." I say<br>She looks at me and then simply says "I love you Rory."  
>"I love y" but before I can finish my sentence, I'm staring into her beautiful blue eyes an our lips lock. We sit on the plush red chairs for ages, just staring into the sunset through the glass window.<p>

Willow's POV

"The sunset is so pretty, isn't it Rory?" I say happily "It'd make a great picture, you know?"  
>"Go outside and take one then princess, I wanna be able to relive this moment forever..." Rory replies. I love him, he's not boisterous like any of the other boys I know, he's calm and gentle and always says the most thought provoking and often cringiest things ever...<br>After I've taken a picture, I see Finn running up the beach and go inside to tell Rory that we need to go, but instead see Gale, with the sternest look on his face that I have ever seen. Uh oh, we'd been caught.

We get back to the beach to find everyone packing their things away and heading back up to the house.  
>"You lot, go to your rooms the minute you get back inside that house, do you hear me?" Gale says sternly. We all nod our heads in a subdued response and start walking back up to the house.<p>

Rye's POV

Once everyone gets back to the house, Gale is sending Finn, Willow and Rory straight upstairs. Oh god I think What have they done now? But I have more important things to think about, so I go into the kitchen to find my dad making some bread, it smells amazing! When he hears me (it's kind of hard to go unnoticed on crutches...) he turns around and embraces me in his arms. "I'm sorry Son," he says  
>"Don't be." I reply "I know you can't help it." This time he accepts it and I don't know how long we stand like that, but it feels good to have my dad back again.<p>

Finn's POV

After Gale sends us upstairs, and my dad has had a massive yelling match with me, seriously, its like verbal boxing, I walk across the hallway to Willow's room and knock on her door. She calls for me to come in, so I open the door slightly so it doesn't creak and jump onto her bed. She's cuddled up with Rory reading a magazine against the wall. Her long, dark hair is cascading down her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes are focused on the magazine, must be some boring article about fashion or something like that... Boring.  
>"Sorry for getting you guys into trouble," I say " I thought they didn't know about the island."<br>"It's ok, at least we got to spend a bit of time together, it was nice, cheers mate" Rory says.  
>"Anytime!" I say " It gives me a bit of attention anyway, usually Tyson hogs it all with his pranks..." I roll my eyes.<br>"Oh no, is that Katniss coming up?" Rory asks.  
>"Yep," Willow says, "I'd know my mum anywhere, bat ears she says I've got, go hide in the closet!"<br>Looks like Willow was just in time with her sixth sense because just after we shut the door, Katniss walks into the room and sits on the bed with Willow.

Katniss's POV

"Willow," I say, "You know you can talk to us about anything right? Me and your father?"  
>"Yeah..." She mutters back.<br>"Well, why don't you tell me what persuaded you to leave the beach without telling us sweetheart, we were so worried when Johanna came and told us!"  
>"It's kind of embarrassing mum..." Willow says, tucking her silky, dark braid behind her ear.<br>"Sweetheart, just toell me," I plea "Would you prefer it if the boys weren't in here?"  
>Her face take on an impression of utter amazement. "How did you know?!" She says.<br>"Impulse sweetheart, you and those boys are inseparable, since birth you know. You always used to play together, you'd be the mum and you'd boss them about..." I say laughing. Those were the good old days... "Oh yeah, almost forgot, boys out the closet and go to Rory's room."  
>Once they've left the room Willow speaks up again in her sing song voice. " I just wanted to spend some time alone with Rory without all of you breathing down our necks."<br>"Is that it?" I ask in disbelief "Just tell us sweetheart, it's not like we're going to track you 24/7! You're old enough now, I'm happy to give yon more freedom."  
>"Thanks mum." Willow says, breathing a sigh of relief.<br>"You're welcome darling, just remember to always tell us where you're going first, yeah? Come on, your fathers made a lovely fish pie, a real treat!"  
>"Yummy!" Willow grins.<br>I smile back at her and we make our way downstairs, the boys close behind. Just brefore we get into the dining room I whisper in Willow's ear "If you want to sneak out, mind the bottom step on the first floor."  
>She grins and we settle down at the table to eat.<p> 


End file.
